As described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-129686, in attaching a clip ornament to a clip piece, an attachment portion of the clip ornament has been fixedly press fitted into an attachment hole provided in the clip piece. Alternatively, a clip ornament has been fixedly bonded to a clip piece. For press-fitting fixation, since the attachment portion of the clip ornament is strongly pressed, there arises a problem in that a component part is damaged or broken. For bonding, there is a problem in that an adhesive leaks to get a component part dirty. In addition, such fixation through the press-fitting or bonding poses problems in that slight shock causes the clip ornament to disengage from the clip piece, and in that the attachment requires much labor, increasing manufacturing cost.
Incidentally, if a clip ornament and a clip piece are made of plastic, they may be made by two-color molding. The two-color molding has to use a mold that costs about two times; therefore, it is not adequate to small lot production. The mold for two-color molding needs a much higher degree of precision than that for one-color molding. Thus, the two-color molding tends to be avoided except for extraordinary necessity.